The Voice of an Angel
by TwilightWriter1234
Summary: We all know Bella heard Edwards voice when he left her in New Moon, but what about Edward? This is a short story about his struggle to survive alone. Takes place in New Moon. Edwards POV. Review!


**HEYA.**

**So this little story is a random story about Edward in New Moon. He hears voices too you know- just like Bella.**

**Disclaimer- Characters and plot belong to author, Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!**

**Just a few words sa****ying your opinion would be so amazing! **

**-Twi Writer**

* * *

The ache in my chest had not dulled at all. It still felt like a jagged knife was plunging through my stomach over and over. Of course, it only got worse when I thought of…_her._ Today was one of the worst days I had been through since…_that day. _ I was curled up in a ball. Dry heaving and moaning into the ground. I didn't exactly know where I was. It had been four weeks. Four weeks without seeing her beautiful face. Four weeks without hearing her magical voice. I rolled over and felt an attack of pain wash over me.

_I don't want you to come with me._

How could I say that to her? How could she believe me? In the end, I think that's what killed me the most. The look of betrayal in her innocent eyes when I said those parting words. Wasn't it obvious that I needed her? I needed her more than anything. I closed my stinging eyes and thought about the memories that hurt so bad I started to tremble and heave even harder.

_Bella_ taking my hand for the first time. The heat and softness felt so comforting. What wouldn't I give for that right now? _Bella _and I kissing for the first time. It was…so unlike anything I have ever experienced. Happy thoughts and happy- but excruciating- memories replayed in my mind like movie. Then it all changed.

"Edward?" a small voice reached out to me.

My head snapped up. It was _her _voice. My angel. She was here!

"Bella?" I croaked. My voice was raw from not speaking for weeks, from groaning through the pain for weeks.

"Edward. I'm here," her voice whispered.

My breathing sped until I was panting. I jumped shakily to my feet. My hands trembled as I did a three sixty, looking for…_Bella_. I couldn't find her. I turned and turned and called out her name. But there was nothing. I started to break down again. Preparing myself to spend another few weeks on the forest floor.

"Hey, it's okay,"

I froze. My sobs stopped and I perked my ears up. I glanced around again, even though I knew it was pointless.

"You don't need to be sad. I'm here," her comforting voice weaved through the air like the softest melody.

"Where!" I yelled, "Bella!"

I hissed as soon as I let myself speak the forbidden word. I had torn myself away from her, so I had no right to say her name. Or interfere with any part of her. Why should I care if she was her-owwww.

I couldn't even think the agonizing thought. She was the only thing I cared about. I loved her. I _loved_ her.

"I love you, too," Her voice called to me.

I was breathing so hard I was beginning to choke. I coughed and cleared my throat .

"I love you! Bella! Please! I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I promise. I swe-"

"No, stop," she cut me off. I had been in such a rush to get my words out that I began tripping over them.

I felt the knife twist hard in my stomach, and I cried out.

"Shhh. It's okay. I have to go-" She began, but this time I cut _her _off.

"No!" I rasped, " Please! _Please!_ Stay! Don't go,"

I cried into the ground. I made one more worthless attempt to see my beloved, but she wasn't there. I moaned her name and sobbed harder.

"I will be back. I promise," she whispered. Her beautiful voice fading into the wind.

A band of iron tightened around my lungs. I couldn't breathe. A roaring in my ears began. I couldn't hear. The world of the forest around me swirled into dizzying patterns. I think it was clear that I needed Bella to survive. I needed her to function. And she promised that she would come back to me, even if I promised I wouldn't come back to her.

* * *

**Sooo sad. Well, at least we all know it has a happy ending!**

**Review!**

**Hoped you like it. I might add a little more to it, not sure yet. Any ideas, concerns, questions or complaints? **


End file.
